Covington Academy for Superheroes
by Ill-Love-You-4ever
Summary: Summary:This is about teenagers who go to an academy for teens with powers.What things will thet experience?Will love blossom?Read and find out.Pairings:StarxRobxOCC,BBxTerraxRae.
1. Chapter 1

Okay here is my newest story. I hope you all enjoy it. Anyways, here is the Disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. On with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kory walked down the street with her hands in her pockets. The brisk winter air flowed in her face. She was heading off to Covington Academy. She had been attending there for three years now since her sister got her kicked out of her old school. She sighed as she noticed the large red brick school in front of her. "_Another boring year." _She thought. She stepped up the steps into the school. She looked around when she got in and noticed her best friend a few feet away. She smiled and walked quietly toward him. Right when she got near him he turned and said,

"Now Kory, you know you can't sneak up on me." The boy said with a smirk.

"That's not fair Trevor. You can't use your powers." She said.

"Are there any rules saying I can't." He said leaning down to her eye level. She glared into his dark brown eyes. Her eyes lit up a dark green color. "You don't scare me." He said leaning back up against his locker. She rolled her eyes and walked down the row of lockers till she reached a specific one. She put in the combination and it didn't open. She kicked it and growled. Trevor laughed while watching her. He walked down to her and tapped on the door and it opened. She glanced up at him.

"I could've done that." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah sure you could." He said. She put her books in and grabbed a small notebook and closed the door. "Shall we go?" Trevor asked extending his arm out to her. She smiled and linked arms with him and they walked off to their advisory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Rachel

Rachel set silently on a small bus riding off to her school. Her brother, Trevor had forgotten to wake her up and now she was late to school. "_I swear I'm going to kill him." _She thought. Her violet hair attracted people. Many people of course had not seen a purple-headed girl. She just wished that the bus would hurry up and get to her stop. She pulled out a book from her black messenger. She opened it and began to read. Suddenly she was jerked forward by the bus stopping. She groaned as she pushed her face off from the seat. She looked out the side of the bus to see she was at her school. She stood up and grabbed her bag and walked off the bus. She entered the school and noticed only on e person in the hall and to be precise, Rachel hated her. It was Tara Moore. Rachel groaned inwardly and walked to her locker which was beside Tara. She had begged the principle to move her locker, but he wouldn't.

"Well, well, well, if isn't the witch herself." Tara said.

"Well if isn't the bitch." Rachel said putting her books in her locker.

"Where? I don't see any." Tara said glancing around the hall. Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled out a pink mirror from Tara's open locker. She pulled up and put it in front of Tara's face.

"Right there." Rachel said with a smirk. Tara took the mirror from Rachel's hands and put back into her locker.

"You're going to pay for that." Tara said and her eyes glowed a dim yellow color. Rachel's glowed black. Luckily for Tara, Garfield had entered the school to see the two ready to fight. He ran down and got between the two and said,

"Not now you two." Rachel's eyes went back to their amethyst color. Tara glared and her eyes went back to their baby blue color.

"Hello Gar." Tara said. Rachel glared. She hated Tara more than anything. She had liked Garfield since she was five. She looked up to see Garfield talking to her. She closed her locker and went past the two, purposely shoving Tara in the shoulder. Garfield watched her walk off and felt bad for her, but kept talking to Tara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Dick

Dick raked his hand through his ebony black locks. He looked over at his mentor and foster dad, Bruce Wayne.

"Why am I going to an academy for superheroes?" Dick asked. He of course didn't have any powers. He only knew karate.

"Well you got kicked out of your other school and now you are going here. Plus I know the principle." Bruce said sipping on his wine. "_I whish Kory was here." _He thought looking out the window. Kory had gotten kicked out of school three years ago because her sister, Komie, had stole the principle's money and other jewels from his office and planted it on Kory. He sighed and noticed that they had reached the school. He grabbed his suitcase and got out without telling Bruce goodbye. He walked in and began to search for the office. One thing about this academy was that you had to stay here for the whole year till summer. He saw a small room located at the end of the hall with a banner over it that said "Office". He walked over to the room and went in. He glanced around and saw a tall African American behind the wooden desk.

"Um.. Excuse me?" He said. The boy turned around and looked at him.

"Oh sorry, can I help you?" The boy said.

"Yeah, I'm the new student here and I don't know where to go. Oh yeah I'm Dick Grayson by the way." Dick said extending his open hand to the boy for a hand shake. The boy grasped Dick's hand in a hand shake.

"I'm Victor and I'll show you around." Victor said exiting from behind the desk. "You have to meet my buds." Victor said.

"So where are the dorm rooms?" Dick asked shifting the suitcase into his left hand.

"Oh yeah, follow me." Victor said and they exited the office and headed toward the dorm rooms.

"This is the girl's dorm rooms. Then you go up these steps to get to the boy's dorm rooms." Victor said. They entered a room to revel three beds in the first room. Two of the beds were already filled.

"So who else lives in here?" Dick asked laying his bag next to the only empty bed.

"My friend Garfield Logan." Victor said leaning up against the door frame.

"Oh, can we meet your friends?" Dick asked heading toward where Victor was.

"Sure." Victor said and they headed down to Victor's advisory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I hope you guys liked this chapter. Well anyways, please review! Oh yeah I didn't know how to spell Tara's last name so I used that one.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews on the other chapter. Well here is the Disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. So here is the second chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Kory and Trevor

Kory's POV

"You know Rach is going to kill you when she gets here." I said to Trevor. I looked up from my notebook to see scared look on his face. I laughed at him. He shrugged his shoulders and said,

"Like I tell you, I'm not afraid." He leaned back in his chair. I looked at him and smirked. I had just noticed Rachel standing behind Trevor. "What are you smirking about?" Trevor said.

"Hmm, if you haven't noticed, Rachel is right behind you." I said. His eyes went wide and flipped backward and was close to hitting the floor, but he created a black disk to catch him.

"Hey Rachel." He said while smiling sheepishly. She looked at him and she didn't look happy.

"Well hello to you too, Trevor. Do you know what happened this morning?" She said. He shook his head no as though he were innocent. She growled and pulled him into a standing position. "Well, you forgot to wake me up and I had to ride the city bus to get here." She said. He gave a nervous laugh and said,

"Well, since you'll be sleeping here for a long time, Kory will always wake you up on time." She didn't look pleased at all by the comment. "Well Kory I have to jet. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye." He said quickly and disappeared.

"I hate when he does that." Rachel said sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I guess it is bad that you can't teleport." I said. She nodded and sighed.

"Hey, have you seen Vic today?" Rachel asked. I shrugged my shoulders and said,

"No, last time I saw him was when he was in the office."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Victor and Dick

"Come on this way." Victor said walking down the hall with Dick behind him.

"Where are we going?" Dick asked. Suddenly he stopped when he saw a purple-headed boy appear in front of them.

"Trevor, what are you doing?" Victor asked.

"Well, Rachel almost killed me, but I teleported out just in time." Trevor said. "Where are you guys going?" He said.

"We're going to advisory." Victor said.

"Okay then. I guess I'll tag along so I won't get in trouble for being late." Trevor said walking next to Dick. "Oh yeah I'm Trevor Roth." He said extending his hand out to Dick. Dick smiled and shook it.

"My name is Dick Grayson." Dick said. They both smiled and stopped as they got to a door.

"Well here it is." Victor said.

"Please don't open that door. I'm begging you, Rachel will kill me." Trevor said. He was on his knees and was begging.

"Okay I won't." Victor said and pulled Dick over to the door. "Dick will." He said. Dick opened the door to revel five students in a fairly large room. Trevor stood p and glared at both boys. Victor went in first with Trevor staying close him for cover and Dick walked in after them. When they got in they saw three people toward the back of the room. One had green hair, one with red hair, and one with violet. Toward the front set two blondes. Victor and Trevor walked toward the back of the room where the three were located.

"Back here Dick!" Victor said. Dick walked to the back between the violet-headed girl and the red-headed girl.

"So, who's this?" The red head asked.

"This is Dick Grayson." Trevor said sitting next to Kory. "Oh yeah, the boy with green hair is Garfield. The girl with purple hair is my sister, Rachel, and this is my best friend Kory Anders." Trevor said pointing the people.

"Kory?" Dick asked. She turned her head toward him.

"Hmm." She hummed out. He shook his head and said,

"Never mind." She nodded and turned her attention back to Trevor.

"_This can't be the Kory I remember. Last time I checked, Kory didn't have powers." _Dick thought. His thoughts were shattered by high pitch sound.

"Hey who's your friend?" It was one of the blonde girls that had said it. She had a sparkly pink headband and was dressed in a pink skirt and halter top.

"None of your business, Kitten." Kory said. Dick glanced at the girl next to him. She was now standing and was walking to the other side of the table.

"I didn't ask you, _Starfire."_ Kitten said. Starfire had been a nick-name her friends had given her. "Plus I don't talk to sluts." Kitten said getting closer to her. Kory's hands and eyes were now glowing a dark green color. Kitten on the other hand had brought out a whip. She slung it at Kory and it missed, allowing Kory to dive at her and pin her to the ground. Kory started taking hits at the girl. Now they were on the floor rolling. Everyone just stood there and watched. Trevor reacted first and quickly levitated Kory off of Kitten. Kitten had big scratch marks going down her face.

"My flawless skin!" She yelled.

"It wasn't flawless to begin with it." Rachel muttered under her breath. Tara quickly helped Kitten up and they walked out of the room, heading toward the bathroom to clean up Kitten. Trevor released Kory to the ground. He caught her on a floating disk. Kory had some scratches here and there, but she was overall okay.

"You should be happy Kory was here, Dick. You never know what Kitten could do." Trevor said. Suddenly it donned on Kory. She looked at Dick arm to see a red bracelet on it. How could she have missed that? This was her old best friend.

"Dick?" She said capturing his attention. He turned and looked at her. "It's me, Kory from school." She said. His eyes widened as he heard this and the noticed a gold heart locket.

"Is that really you?" He asked. She nodded. The others watched them to see what was going to happen. Kory jumped from Trevor to Dick to give him hug. Trevor watched with jealously. He had liked Kory since he had met her. To his relief the bell rang making the two have to separate, but Trevor missed Kory whisper something to Dick.

"Dick, I have missed you." She whispered.

"I have missed you, too." He whispered. She smiled and gave him a swift kiss to the cheek and left with Trevor who had been standing outside and missed everything. Dick leaned against his chair and sighed. He had liked Kory since pre-k when he met her. He pushed himself off the chair and went to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay there is the second chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys again, lots of stuff has come up and all, but I here now reviewing so it's fine now:)Well Disclaimer time!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the normal alias of them either.  
Have fun reading!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap:  
Dick, I have missed you. She whispered.

I have missed you, too. He whispered. She smiled and gave him a swift kiss to the cheek and left with Trevor who had been standing outside and missed everything. Dick leaned against his chair and sighed. He had liked Kory since pre-k when he met her. He pushed himself off the chair and went to class.

Recap Over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Trevor and Kory

"So, what was that all about?" A very disgruntled Trevor asked. Kory stared at him with wide eyes. Never had she heard him like this and she didn't understand why he was acting like this.

"What's wrong with you?" Her soft voice came from behind him. He abruptly stopped and looked at her. If this would have been any girl, he would have blew up on her. This though, this was Kory. Her big emerald eyes captivated him and he could seem not to ever get mad at her. He let out a big sigh.

"Sorry. Nothing is wrong. I'm just...curious is all!" He said unsure what to say to her. He lied though. He wasn't curious at all. He wanted to know now who this boy was and what right he had to hug his Kory. He blushed at that thought and returned his attention to his talking friend.

"Isn't it glorious though?I haven't seen him since forever! He was my best friend and well I am just so happy. Maybe the happiest I have ever been!" Her eyes were settled on Trevor again. He felt his heart sink. The happiest she's been ever?No. He was not going down without a fight. This boy may be her best friend, but so was he. And Dick Grayson was not taking his place. Trevor would make sure that Dick would not and even want to leave when he was through with him. Trevor's plan was falling into place. A smile crossed his face.

"Yes. It is glorious." He said with a tone of revenge in his voice. Kory ignored and pulled him off into defense against evil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Dick

A smile was plastered on his face and he could not be any happier for the fact that he had been reunited with her. Though, he could not help noticing the purple haired boy that had given him such dirty looks when Kory jumped from the boy to him. Though a smirk had made its way to his face now. That boy apparently like Kory, but Dick was not about to lose her to some punk kid that she made friends with. He thought to himself,"I'm not going down without a fight."

Rachel looked at the boy as she passed him and heard his thoughts. She let out a sigh. A dramatic year this would be and Kory would be emotional more than usual. She stopped and looked at Dick.

"So, what class do you have now?" She asked in her plain tone. He glanced over at her and remembered seeing her in the class. She looked a lot like Trevor. Maybe they were siblings.

"I have control right now." He said to her. She nodded her head and said that she had it too. Maybe they could be friends and he could get closer to Trevor to bring him down and closer to his love.

"I'll show you where it is at. Come on." Rachel said while walking. Dick picked us his pace to get up to her. They entered the class room and to both's displeasure, Kitten and Terra were sitting and only two seats were open. They were next to both. Dick went to sit next to Terra, but was pulled over the table by Kitten. Rachel had no other choice but to sit next to her. Kitten was talking her head off to Dick while he was scribbling in his notebook. She was rambling on to him about a dance that was coming up and that they should go together.

"Could you possibly shut up?" He asked. She glared at him.

"No,I can't. Did you see that little whore attack me this morning?" She said looking at him.

"Kory is not a whore and you just leave her and me alone." With that, he went back to ignoring the girl.

Rachel on the other hand had been doing a great job of ignoring the blonde bimbo next to her. Though she would get a glare every so often. They started a lab, and Terra purposely dropped mud on to Rachel's outfit. Rachel stood from her seat and began to wipe it off and while she did that, she took some potion on a table and dumped it on Terra's head. Terra stood and began screaming at Rachel.

"You slut!" Terra yelled. Rachel looked at her and continued to ignore on.

"I can not believe you would do this!And quit ignoring me!" Terra kept yelling and Rachel ignored until Terra's hand connected with Rachel's jaw. Rachel pulled up and pounced onto Terra and had her in a death grip. She was throwing serious punches into the blonde's face giving Terra a bloody nose,two black eyes, and some losse teeth. Rachel was pulled from Terra by Dick who pulled her behind him. Both were breathing heavily. Terra was in a fit of hysteria.

"I will get my revenge!" She screamed. Terra was crying now from the pain when she was being whisked to the medical bay while Rachel was being pulled into the opposite direction of the principle's office.

Dick stood in complete shock of it all. Two girl fights already on the first day before lunch. He looked around and than bolted out the door.

"Maybe I can find Kory and talk to her about the dance that Kitten mentioned."

And with that, he was gone to find Kory. But little did he know, a big surprise was in store for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go. Review for more chapters please!!!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the fourth chapter:)I hope that you will enjoy! Oh yeah, Check out my two newest one-shots, More Like Her and According To You. Both are Raven and Beastboy based with some Terra in it.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Our Lovely Titans.

* * *

Dick raced down the hallways in a failed attempt to locate Kory. He turned corner after corner and couldn't find anyone.

"Damn. What class could she possibly be in!?" He yelled into the air and received weary glances from a group of girls that passed him and he just glared at them and kept walking. He passed a class room that Kory was in, but kept going without even noticing her and went to the gym to wait, hoping Kory would come there afterwards.

~Kory~

Kory wrote multiple notes onto her notebook paper as Trevor watched over her. His chocolate brown eyes held a sense of seriousness in them and Kory had never really seen that before. He was usually a goofy boy that always made jokes to her just to see her smile. She put her pencil down and turned to face him better. Her knees were between his leg and her arms were propped up on her knees looking into his eyes.

"What's wrong Trevor?" She whispered, looking him over. He diverted his down to his fiddling hands.

"I-I was wondering about something." He said with a nervous tone. Kory raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well, what is it?" She asked. He didn't look at her. She took her hand and cupped his chin and pulled his face to look at her. Green met Brown. He looked into her eyes and he wanted to just kiss her, but he restrained from it. He pulled away and then grabbed her hands. She let him go ahead.

"Well, you know the dance, right?" He questioned her and she meekly nodded, still not understanding what he was getting at.

"I was won-wondering if you would, you know, if you don't have a date or any-" He was cut off by Kory's giggle.

"I would love to go with you!" She said. He grinned and laughed. She smiled back. They became closer and Trevor's eyes became half-lidded. Kory just watched him as he moved closer and she did as well. Both pairs of eyes were closed and they were inching toward each other when the Teacher yelled Trevor's name. He jerked back and fell from his seat.

"Go to the office. Your sister is in trouble." She stated and he got up. He grumbled something about not being able to have a private kiss with your best friend anywhere. Kory just chuckled and leaned back, waiting for the bell to ring so she could go to the gum, but for some reason, Dick was running through her mind.

~Rachel~

Rachel set quietly in the principle's office, looking at the many pictures of super hero's that had attended there. Batman, Green Lantern, Superman, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and many more. Her purple eyes looked over the many monitors, most likely monitoring the school. She had never been in here before because she was a good student, but most things heard from here weren't so great. She rolled her and leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. She had been in her for twenty minutes and was starting to get impatient, but soon heard the opening door behind her. A man in his late thirty's appeared. Nicely combed back black hair and his blazing hazel eyes stared Rachel down with a sick smirk. Rachel just gave his glance back with her un-changed purple eyes.

"I've heard that you had a fight with Miss Moore, am I correct?" He asked leaning over his desk. Rachel raised an eyebrow. This guy seemed like a creep.

"Yes." She plainly stated and he stared her down.

"Well, do you know your punishment?" He asked.

"No." She said. He watched her and smirked.

"Well, what's wrong Miss Roth? Cat got your tongue?" He asked with a sick grin. She hated that joke. She got it all the time because she didn't want to talk to people like him. She looked him over. A black dress shirt was the only clothing she could see on him due to him being behind the desk. She did take notice to a red-orange S that was on his pocket.

"Who are you?" She said. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Slade Wilson. Do you not know your own principle's name?" He asked. She shook her head no.

"Never had to. I'm never in here."She said and leaned back and nodded.

"Well, you are now and I called your brother down so that we could talk to your parents and see what your punishment is." He said. Rachel rolled her eyes. Her parents didn't care, they most likely wouldn't answer the phone. She sighed though and both waited for Trevor to come in. Rachel slid down in her seat, and made herself comfortable only to have Trevor burst through the door and bump into her chair. She glared back at her brother as he nervously smiled at the two.

"Have a seat Mr. Roth." Trevor immediately plopped down into the open seat next to Rachel.

"As you know, your sister got into a fight with Tara Moore." Slade said. Trevor looked over at his sister and back to Slade.

"Actually I didn't know." He said. Slade harshened his look on the boy, taking it as a smart comment.

"Watch your mouth." He said and Trevor and shrunk back in his seat.

"Yes sir." He muttered and Slade smiled.

"Good. Well, I have decided to call your parents to see what they think about Rachel and her punishment should be." He said and Trevor rolled his eyes as his sister had done.

"Okay." Trevor said. Slade raised and eyebrow, but picked up the phone and called the number on the emergency card he had swiped from the file cabinet. It rang about ten times and made its way to voice mail and he continued to try about five more times and gave up.

"Well, I guess I'll decide. I shall give you two weeks of detention." He said. Rachel groaned in response and almost wished her parents had picked up. Slade grinned at the response of Rachel.

"You may go." Slade said. The siblings got up and jetted out the doors, trying to get away as fast as possible from the clutches of their creep principle.

~Dick~

Dick set in the bleachers, watching the multiple students playing dodge ball. They were all doing horrible. He sighed and closed his eyes and rested his head back on the bleacher behind him.

"Hey Dick!" Came the excited voice next to him. He glanced over and found his roommates, one of which he hadn't truly met. He was the one that had spoken. His green hair was spiked in many ways and his eyes matched. He had a toothy grin and when you say toothy, there really is a tooth poking out to the top. He had elvish ears and he was short with not many muscle. He took notice to a silver ring on his index finger and watched the boy fiddle with it. This must be Garfield. He mentally noted and stood up. He smiled at the two and shook hands again with Victor and felt a ring on his finger and saw that he had the same one on his finger. _Maybe it was a friendship ring. _Dick thought.

"Hey guys." He said. They all smiled and fell back into the bleachers, watching the gym class play.

"So what's going on man?" Victor asked looking at Dick.

"Anything interesting." Came Garfield with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Dick chuckled.

"Nah. Met someone I like though." He said and leaned back with his hands behind his head with a grin. Both boy looked at him and leaned closer.

"Who?" Victor asked.

"Kory Anders." He said and both boy looked at each other.

"Oh." Garfield said. Dick looked at him and noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong with her?" Dick said and neither answered.

"I went to school with her and we were best friend and I want to take her to the dance."

"Well, you have to go through Trevor." Victor said. Dick leaned up.

"Trevor?" He asked and the two nodded.

"The purple headed boy, sister is Rachel." Garfield said and Dick nodded. He knew he the two were talking about now.

"Well, what's his deal?" He asked.

"Well, when she came here, he took her in and showed her around and they immediately clicked. They're best friends now and he wants to date her and take her to the dance. But I mean, you knew her first so there's a chance for you." Victor said. Dick glared at the ground and growled.

"I'm not losing here, especially not to that kid." Dick said. They boys nodded.

"Well, if you need help with anything, we can help." Garfield said and Dick smiled.

"I thought you guys were friends with him?" He asked. The other two laughed.

"We are, but you're our roommate and we always help each other, just don't get her mad at us, alright?" Victor said and Dick nodded. Things were starting to fall into place. He looked at the two.

"So what kind of dance is it?" Dick asked.

"A Masquerade Ball." Victor said.

* * *

There it is! I hope you guys like it and review it!:)Please?!


End file.
